In view of global warming created by carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions, there has been a movement to promote “greener” technologies that do not emit CO2 or other greenhouse gases. The recent rise in fuel prices has further bolstered demand for alternate or “greener” energy sources, such as in hybrid electric vehicles. Typically, these “greener” systems rely on expensive and heavy electric motors in order to generate the required mechanical power. While electric motors provide significant benefits, such as regenerative braking in hybrid vehicles, there are a number of significant drawbacks to this technology. For example, the magnets in electric motors are normally expensive and very heavy. The added weight of the electric motors can reduce overall energy efficiency. Furthermore, electric motors at times are slower in response to provide the required immediate torque and thus are not able to provide the desired mechanical power when needed.